What Will I Do With You?
by TigerWriterForever
Summary: An insight into the lives of Sabrina Grimm and Puck. Some romance, some hand to hand fighting and, of course, the normal name calling, love-hate relationship between the two. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina Grimm was having the time of her life. She, a freshman, had been invited to a junior's party. She sat with a group of girls against a living room wall, although the living room had been cleared out to make a dance floor. Music pumped through four foot tall speakers spread throughout the house. The house itself was huge, a monstrosity of new technology and tasteful furniture. Except for one of the girls sitting next to her, Sabrina had been pretty much ignored all night. Well, that is, by the girls. At least five different guys had asked her to dance, and she had gladly accepted all of them.

"You having a good time?" Sabrina was startled by a new voice. Turning her head, she noticed a boy standing in front of her. It was James Tophlin, a tall, slim, but well built boy with green eyes and short black hair.

"Yeah. And you?" Sabrina asked, tilting her head slightly backwards to get a better view of him.

"We-ell, it's pretty much been a terrible night, but you could make it better. Like to dance?" He offered his hand. Sabrina grinned up at him and took it. As they made their way to the dance floor, Sabrina couldn't help but notice some of the girls ogling at James. She smiled inwardly. They had just reached the dance floor when a fast paced, but smooth song came on. Sabrina was slightly annoyed. 'This is not the kind of music you get to know someone by.' She thought, throwing mental daggers at the D.J. James, luckily, did not notice her foul behavior, and as he led her into the mass of people, her hand tingled where he touched it.

Then, somebody smashed a window. Or seven. A huge crash was heard jumbled with a mixture of screams and laughs. Soon the laughs died out and it was only screams. Like a stampede of elephants, everyone in the house started running for the doors. 'What the heck is going on?' Sabrina though. She of course, was just standing in the middle of the rushing crowd, waiting to see what had terrified everyone.

"What do you think is the matter?" She asked James. But when she turned to where he had been standing, he was gone. 'The slimy little bug! He left me here all alone!' She decided right then and there that she was never going to speak to him again. Then what had scared everyone else came around the corner of the wall. Everyone left in the house, discluding Sabrina, screamed and ran from the room, some even jumping out the windows. Sabrina growled in frustration and glared at the monster in the hallway. Suddenly the monster began to shrink and morph. Glaring at the blonde haired boy in front of her, Sabrina stormed toward the door yelling

"PUCK! I'm telling GRANNY!" And with that she left the house. She heard the flutter of wings behind her and saw Puck flying after her. She started to run, then gave up. Knowing Puck could fly faster than a car. In a few second he was right next to her. He retracted his pink fairy wings and started walking.

"Grimm? What were you doing at that party? I thought it was for Juniors only." He asked. Glancing sidewise at her. Sabrina sighed angrily and stopped. Turning to Puck she said

"I had been invited cheese brain! And now, on probably one of the most important nights of my high school life, it gets ruined by a mud covered snot head like yourself." Puck smiled. 'Oh, why does he have to do that!' Sabrina thought to herself. Whenever Puck smiled, his blue eyes glittered, and now under the moonlight, they were beautiful. Just to stop herself from staring, Sabrina started walking again. She passed under a tree and, in the sudden darkness, fell over a curb. Her ankle landed on it's side and she gasped in pain.

"What did you do now ugly? Fall on your fat face?" Sabrina glared at him, only to realize it was too dark for him to see her.

"I fell smarty pants, but on my ankle not my face." She growled at him. As she tried to stand, she realized that she could put almost no weight on her injured ankle. Sighing, she resigned her self to hobbling along. "But first," she said, sitting down on the curb, "These cursed shoes come off!" she pulled off the four inch heels she had been wearing for the party. It hadn't even been her idea, but her little brown headed sister Daphne had insisted. Again she tried to walk, and barely made it a few steps before she stumbled again. She would have fallen if Puck hadn't caught her arm.

"Grimm, your clumsier than a monkey in water. What's wrong with you, can't you walk anymore?" Sabrina sat down once more and rubbed her ankle.

"As a matter of fact, i can't. My ankle is so swollen, i think it's sprained. Badly." Sabrina heard Puck give a huff of frustration, then he sprouted his pink fairy wings and grabbed her. Holding her in his arms, Puck started to fly them home. Sabrina had to catch her breath as they flew over trees and up into the sky. It was beautiful. Puck flew as smooth as water, and Sabrina felt unbridled joy as they swept through the air. Just as the house came into view, Puck started to descend, and soon they were back on the ground, and Puck helped her hobble to the door. He didn't have time to knock before the door was flung open and Daphne and Red ran out. They both checked their speed when they saw Sabrina barefoot and clinging to Puck for support.

"Sabrina! What happened?" Daphne asked, as Red went to go get Granny. Sabrina looked sheepishly at the floor as Puck sat her on a chair.

"I fell on the way home. I think my ankle is sprained." Daphne gasped and knelt down to look at it.

"Yep, it is really swollen. Kinda like a balloon." She finally concluded, standing back to her feet. Just then Granny entered the room, with a back of ice and some bandages.

" Oh _leibling_, are you okay? Does it hurt?" Without waiting for Sabrina to answer, she knelt down before the chair and place the ice bag on Sabrina's ankle. She gasped as the icy coldness touched her warm skin. Then the pain in her leg began to recede as the ice numbed her leg. After about fifteen minutes, in which Sabrina had been moved to the couch and was watching tv, Granny once more entered the room, and, taking off the ice bag, carefully wrapped up Sabrina's ankle.

"Do you need some help getting up the stairs?" SHe asked, as the final stretch of cloth was wound around Sabrina's leg. Sabrina shook her head. She had had enough help for one night. Granny just nodded and went into the kitchen. It was late, almost midnight and Sabrina was exhausted. She limped over to the stairs, and suddenly wished she had taken her grandmothers offer of assistance. She got up the first few steps, but was so tired she just gave up on walking and tried to crawl. Three steps later she saw someones feet in front of her. Looking up she saw Puck examining her with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Bending over he lifted her to her feet and practically carried her up the stairs. He took her to her room and laid her on her bed.

"Good night Grimm." He said as he turned to leave. Sabrina rolled over and closed her eyes.

"G'night Puck." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. The last thing she heard was Puck whispering

"What will i do with you?" Then he shut the door and Sabrina fell into the blissful unawareness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck awoke on his trampoline, staring up as he always did at the blue sky above. His thoughts were jumbled as he tried to remember the events of the day before. Today was Saturday. Last night had been Friday. Last night… He had flown Sabrina home. She had been hurt, and he had rescued her.

"Huh, not keeping a very good reputation for the Trickster King, what with helping her home and all." He said, feigning exasperation. But he was glad he had done it. Remembering how it had felt to have her holding on to him, the smell of her blond hair, and how beautiful she had looked in the short blue dress she had been wearing, the dress which made her blue eyes look brighter than the morning sky. He shook his head. There was no way he was thinking that way about Grimm. The girl who had only last night called him a mud covered snot face, not to mention how she treated him the rest of the time. 'But then again,' he thought reluctantly, 'she did let me help her, that could be a start.' "A start to what idiot!" He told himself reproachfully. "She's got at least five secret admirers at school mooning over her at every moment." He then thought of what he would do if any of them actually asked her out. He smiled to himself as a sudden image of several boys hanging by their feet from some far off tree. No one was going to even get close to Grimm. Just then, he heard his door open. Jumping up from his bed he sprouted his pink fairy wings and went to investigate.

As his door came into view, he saw a small, curly brown head peeping in the door. Daphne.

"Pu-uck! It's time for breakfast!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the huge room. Without waiting for him to answer, or even acknowledge that he had heard, she disappeared through the door. At the mention of food, Puck immediately noticed how hungry he was. He knew he would have to fly quickly in order to get some food before marshmallow ate it all up. He had slept in his clothes as he always did, so there was nothing to do before heading to breakfast. ;Nothing, that is, except checking in on Grimm.' He thought. A few seconds later he had reached his bedroom door. There he retracted his fairy wings and walked out of his room. He stopped for a moment at Sabrina's door and peeked his head in, but she was still asleep. He opened the door a little bit wider, examining her for a moment. Her back was to him, and she was curled up under the covers. Her blonde hair was messy and splayed over her pillow like a golden fountain. Puck smiled to himself and closed the door. As soon as it had shut he thundered down the stairs to the table. An odd but pleasing aroma came from the kitchen, and Puck quickly followed his nose to the source. He sat down at the table and was served a plate of purple and green spotted pancakes. He didn't hesitate before shoveling one into his mouth. They tasted like crab legs. Hmm, the old ladies done a good job. He thought to himself, but of course he didn't take a break from eating to say so. He had already been good enough to Grimm, he had not only helped her home but had refrained from playing a prank on her this morning. A sizeable feat, so he thought. Daphne was already seated at the table and was stuffing her face, keeping her plate and mouth full as much as possible. Ten minutes went by and no one spoke. Red had already eaten earlier that morning and was waiting in the living room for Daphne to finish eating.

Finally, Daphne could eat no more. Sitting back she gave her stomach a satisfied pat. A moment later she jumped out of her chair. "Granny, is it alright if Red and I go down the street to play?" She asked, turning to Granny Relda who was still cooking up the odd pancakes.

"Why of course Daphne, just be sure your both home for lunch. Mr Canis and I will be leaving shortly after and I need to go over a few things with you all." She had said this last thing so as to include Puck, but he didn't acknowledge that he had heard her. Daphne squealed in delight and ran from the room. A moment later the front door was opened and then slammed shut, causing the whole house to give a slight shudder.

Just at that moment, Uncle Jake walked into the room, helping a limping Sabrina to the table. She had put on jeans and a green button-up, and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. 'She looks beautiful.' Puck thought. As soon as he actually comprehended this thought, he flung it from his mind and greeted her in their normal fashion.

"Morning stinky face." He said, his mouth spilling pancake over his plate. Sabrina grimaced and didn't return the greeting. She looked sullenly at the pancakes and timorously put a small piece in her mouth. After a second she grimaced slightly and pushed her plate back. She watched as Uncle Jake started eating, soon joined by Granny. 'She never eats'. Puck suddenly thought. And it was true. He had rarely seen her eat except at school, and even then she didn't eat much. He looked at her for a moment then, finishing his plate of food, he stood up, gave a belch, and walked out of the room. Sabrina soon followed. Puck flung himself unceremoniously onto the couch and turned on the T.V, flipping randomly through the channels. Sabrina sat down on the couch next to him and stared sullenly at the wall. Her foot she had propped up on a stool and a couple pillows. Puck noticed that her face tightened whenever she had to move it. He felt himself beginning to feel sorry for her, so he decided to tease her.

"Hey Grimm, aren't you going to thank me for saving your butt last night?" She looked exasperatedly at him and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." She grumbled, and stared back at the wall. But Puck wasn't done.

"You know, you really should do better than that, because being royalty and you just a peasant, i could have left you there on the street for the night and let the old lady pick you up in the morning." Sabrina just glared once more at him, but refrained from saying more. 'I wonder if something's wrong'. Puck thought, 'This isn't how she would normally react.' He shrugged and went back to watching T.V. Two hours passed in that way. Sabrina staring sullenly at the wall, only occasionally glancing at the T.V, and Puck trying to ignore her, and failing. Finally he gave up, shut off the T.V and stared at her. For a few minutes she didn't notice him, then she turned her head toward him slightly.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, still in the tired mood she'd been in all morning. 'Your beautiful,' Puck thought.

"Just trying to figure out why it is your so ugly, ugly." He said with a true Trickster King smirk. This time, Sabrina's temper flared. Blue eyes flashing indignation, she stood from the couch, gingerly set her foot on the floor and started to walk out. After a few steps she paused, turned around and said

"You know Puck, you can be really mean sometimes. I mean i know your the "_Trickster King_" and all, but sometimes..." She paused, lost for words. Then she just gave up. "Oh never mind! You don't care anyways." And she once more started from the room. At first she had headed for the stairs, then she suddenly veered toward the door, as if remembering how she had failed on the stairs the night before. The front door once more opened and closed, but his time, it was done with almost imperceptible noise, as if the house knew Sabrina needed peace and quiet. 'I failed on that one.' Puck thought reproachfully. 'I just had to take it too far didn't I.' He mentally kicked himself and was about to go apologize when something caught his eye through the window. It was a boy. With green eyes and short black hair. He as talking to Sabrina.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina was annoyed, not only with herself but with James as well. Not only was he here talking to her like nothing had happened, but he was ignoring the scowl on her face, a clear sign she wanted him to leave.

"So anyways, sorry we didn't get to dance last night. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to try a date with me, say tonight?" Sabrina looked up to glare at him, but his green eyes were staring at her. They were beautiful, and she found herself smiling. 'I like green eyes.' She thought suddenly.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She answered, all past animosity forgotten for the moment. James smiled, white teeth flashing in the sun.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at seven thirty, that okay?" Sabrina nodded. James smiled even wider, lingered a little while longer to exchange pleasantries, then turned and walked away up the street. Sabrina watched him until he was out of sight.

"Gosh he's cute." She said happily, thinking of her date tonight. Then she looked down. 'My ankle. Oh my gosh my ankle!' she thought suddenly. How was she supposed to go on a date tonight with a sprained ankle? She looked unhappily down at the wrapped limb resting on the step. 'He didn't even notice.' She thought suddenly, 'he didn't even ask if I was okay after last night.' Already she was regretting her amiability toward him. "Stupid stupid stupid!" She said to herself, holding her head in her hands.

"Well I could have told you that." Sabrina looked up. Puck was standing in front of her, hands on his hips and a smirk playing around his mouth. Sabrina groaned.

"Puck, I really don't want to talk to you right now." Puck didn't answer, but went and sat next to her on the steps. Sabrina was a little surprised, normally he would have just flown off.

"I know I'm gonna regret saying this one day Grimm, and I hope you realize what it takes for me to utter these words." He paused for a moment, as if deliberating what to say next. "Sorry, I shouldn't have called you names earlier, I know your tired and in pain." He said all this awkwardly, searching for the right words to get his meaning across.

Sabrina was surprised. Puck had been acting a little strange this morning, but this, this was so un-Puck-like that she almost couldn't believe it. Looking over, she saw Puck with his feet splayed out across the steps, blonde hair rumpled, green eyes staring at the ground. A few minutes passed and neither of them spoke. Then Puck looked up and stared out at their surroundings.

"So who was that guy who was here earlier?" Sabrina was surprised he cared. But he was looking at her for an answer so she said-

"His name is James, he was at the party last night. We were about to dance when you interrupted everything." Puck looked back at the ground.

"What was he doing here?" He asked, not looking up. Sabrina looked over at him, now truly surprised that he was asking about this kind of thing.

"We're going out tonight." She said, watching Puck for a reaction. Nothing. He just stared blankly at the ground for a moment, then turned to her.

"Cool." He said, and then he got up and walked inside. Sabrina watched him go, turning her body to see him. Sighing she turned back toward the yard, not knowing what she should do. 'Why does life have to be so complicated?' She thought suddenly. Before she could entertain the thought any longer, she saw Daphne and Red coming toward the house. 'It must be lunchtime. Granny wanted to talk to us.' she thought, as she stood to greet the two girls. After a few hellos, they all three of them walked inside, Daphne carefully helping her sister along. 'Uhhh, tonight is going to be difficult.' Sabrina thought as she entered into the dim, cool house.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck listened as the Granny Relda explained where she and Mr Canis were going that night. Half of him was listening, the other half was watching Sabrina. She seemed worried about something. 'I'll bet it's that guy James. I should've gone after him as soon as she told me. Dang it Puck! What were you thinking! You can't let her go out with that guy. No way, not' his mental tirade was stopped when Granny said something unexpected.

"Now I know It's Saturday night _leiblings, _and you'd all like to go out somewhere, but I'm afraid until Mr Canis and I get back you'll not be allowed to leave the house. Oh, except for you Sabrina, I've spoken with that James boy and he's just taking you to a quick movie." Granny smiled at Sabrina in a knowing way, but Puck saw the look on her face, she seemed almost… sad. 'That's very un-Sabrina-like.' Puck thought, examining her once more. 'Normally she'd be ecstatic to have special privileges like this, especially when she has a date.'

Granny and Mr Canis leaving the room caused Puck to snap back into reality. Red and Daphne had already gone upstairs to amuse themselves and Granny was heading to the kitchen to finish lunch before she left. Mr Canis had gone… 'who cares, he can take care of himself. I've got to worry about Grimm.' Puck began to walk upstairs as he became lost in his thoughts. 'James, James, James. Hmm, there are about nine James' in our school, the one I saw must have been James Tophlin. He's the only one tall enough to fit the description. Yeah, Tophlin, I never really liked that guy.' Puck's thought came to an end when he found himself in front of Sabrina's door. He was about to knock when he suddenly decided against it.

"No, if she thinks I'm going to watch her she'll try to get rid of me. I gotta go incognito." Puck said softly to himself. He backed away from her door and walked over to his own. Slipping inside, he quickly found his wooden sword, and, pulling out a pipe, gave three short whistles. Bright lights darted quickly toward him, hovering around his body. "Hello my minions, I need a little help from you." Puck quickly outlined his plan to them. 'He's not getting anywhere near Grimm. Not if I can help it.' Puck had found his way to his trampoline, explaining all the way. He had just lain down on it when he once more heard his door open. This time to shout was echoed across the room. Interested, Puck flew softly over to see who the intruder was. A blonde head was moving through the trees. 'Sabrina.' Puck thought to himself. 'What could she want in here?' He flew quietly up into the tree above where she had stopped, and looked down at her. 'She looks tired. And hurt. What is she doing walking everywhere, she shouldn't be hurting herself like that!' The last phrase was thought with a sudden flare of indignation that caught Puck off guard. Sabrina had begun walking again, so he shrugged off the feeling and flew to the next tree.

They moved in this style, Sabrina hobbling slowly along, Puck effortlessly gliding from tree to tree, watching her every move. They soon came to the clearing where Puck's trampoline was, albeit by a long and wandering path. Unfortunately, the next perch Puck found was on a dead branch, which snapped instantly under even his slight weight. The noise, to Puck's dismay, caused Sabrina to jump, stumble, and begin to fall. Puck was immediately in the air, he swooped down and caught her, lifting her into his arms bride style as he flew off. Sabrina gave a slight yelp of surprise, then seeing Puck she seemed to relax.

"Puck! You scared me, why didn't you come out earlier?" She asked, as he flew them back toward the door.

"I was curious. Wanted to see what you were going to do. By the way, what were you doing in my room?" Puck looked down at her face, waiting for an answer. Hey eyes were shut and she seemed to have not heard him. He asked her the question again, this time louder. "Grimm, what did you want in my room?" Sabrina's eyes opened. Puck immediately regretted it. Her eyes were dazzlingly blue and her hair, which had been taken out of its pony, framed her face perfectly. Oh how he wanted to run his hands through her hair, feel how soft it was.

"We've got ten minutes till lunch. Granny wanted me to tell you." Her answer pulled him out of his trance.

"Ahh, so we've got time till lunch eh? Well then, this flight is not quite done." Puck smiled mischievously as he swerved away from the door and flew back toward the center of his room. He flew faster and faster, swerving and diving, then he slowed down. He looked down and Sabrina was holding loosely onto his neck, her eyes were shut and she was smiling. Puck couldn't help himself, he ran the tips of his fingers through the hair which cascaded over his arm. He did this quickly and softly, so Sabrina wouldn't notice, but she seemed to smile wider when he did it, so he pulled his hand away and flew slowly back toward the door. By the time he reached it Sabrina had nestled her head against his chest and seemed almost asleep. Puck smiled down at her, listening to her breathing, holding her. It all seemed so perfect to him. It just seemed to fit. Then he had reached his door and the flight was over. At first he was tempted to turn around again, but then he remembered. 'She's got a date tonight.' The thought of her going out with some guy seemed wrong to Puck, and he was once more glad he was going to follow her.

Looking down, Puck discovered that even when they had landed Sabrina hadn't moved. She was asleep. Slowly, Puck once more slipped his fingers through her hair, stoking her as he waited for her to wake up. As soon as her eyes flickered, he pulled his hand back and set her on her feet, keeping a tight hold of her waist so she wouldn't fall. She leaned on him for a moment, her arms almost limp at her sides.

"Puck, I think it's lunchtime now." She said, her words still slurred from her short slumber. Puck smiled and walked with her to the door.

"Yeah Grimm, i think it is." He helped her down the stairs, but once they reached the kitchen he loosened his arm from around her waist and instead grabbed her arm, still helping her along. Once she was seated, he sat down and began devouring food in his normal slovenly fashion. Yet again, he noticed Sabrina didn't eat anything. Puck looked down, just noticing what it was he was shoveling into his mouth. It looked like mashed potatoes and gravy, but the potatoes were pink and gelatin like and the gravy was blue and thin as water. 'It tastes fine.' Puck thought as he started eating again. 'Wonder what her problem is.' She still looked groggy from her cat nap and her bright eyes were dulled and seemed almost vacant. Puck stared long and hard at her eyes while taking a pause from eating to breathe. They seemed revolted, but not by him. No, not by Daphne either, who was sitting across from her. Red had joined them silently and unnoticed except for Puck. She was picking at he food, but consumed a good amount, albeit in a slow, roundabout way. Puck looked back to his food. 'Thought's can wait. Food is here.' This would have been the last thought he had if he hadn't suddenly remembered his flight with Sabrina. He looked up at her again. She was leaning back in her chair, slim shoulders sagging, eyes closed, blonde hair down and messy. 'Sabrina, somethings wrong. So what it is?'


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina almost couldn't believe it. She had flown with Puck! It had been breathtaking, and it seemed so right when she was in his arms and they were in the air. But now he seemed back to his old self, shoveling food down his throat. Sabrina sighed and sank back in her chair. 'Uhhhh, I've got a date with James tonight.' She thought reluctantly. I'd rather go out with Puck.' Sabrina looked at the boy sitting across from her, dirty and with no manners, but she really didn't like James enough to want to go out with him. Then suddenly she got to thinking. 'I really would rather go out with Puck. I think I'd just like to go out with him period.' These thoughts caught Sabrina completely off guard. She wanted to go out with the Trickster King? She looked at him once more and, ignoring the food-covered face, examined him. 'He is pretty cute.' She thought cautiously, then gave in. 'Okay, so he might be completely gorgeous, but still, he's Puck.' Her thoughts soon trailed back over to James. 'He's cute too.' She thought grudgingly, 'But not cute enough to consider a second date. Heck the only reason we have a first date is because he's cute.' Her thoughts of James led her to thinking about the night ahead, a night she was not looking forward to. She moved to a more comfortable position in her chair.

A flare of pain came suddenly up her ankle. She didn't need to look down to remember her ankle was still sprained. The pain drained her face of all color and she concentrated on not making a noise or tensing up. Letting the pain wash over her, she settled into a kind of stupor, ignoring everything in the room and trying to forget about the terrible night ahead. She was brought out of her trance by Granny calling into the room.

"Alright children, we're leaving. Be good tonight, we'll be back around ten." Daphne and Red both called a goodbye, and even Puck managed a muffled sound that sounded somewhat of a farewell, but Sabrina was too tired to say anything, or even move. As soon as Granny was gone, Daphne and Red both ran up the stairs to do something or other, but Puck remained at the table. Pushing back his plate he crossed his arms across his chest and stared at me.

"So what's wrong?" Once again Puck surprised her so much she almost forgot to answerk. She shook her head at him and mumbled something about being tired, but he saw right through her ruse. "Grimm, don't even try lying to me, I'm the Trickster King, the master of liars, no one can fool me." She sighed again and brought her mind back into focus.

"It's really nothing, my leg just hurts and I really am tired, plus I'm truly not looking forward to tonight at all." Puck looked surprised at this, then gave a cocky smile.

"Ahh, has the King changed you mind then?" Sabrina glared at him and shook her head.

"Nope. Last night the coward who ran straight for the door and left the helpless girl to fend for herself during an invasion changed my mind." Puck looked almost angry at this.

"So your saying that when something super dangerous, like me, attacked, he just left you there." Sabrina nodded.

"Yup, and that's why no matter what happens tonight there will not be a second date. Though I'm already wondering why there's a first one. Anyways, it gives me a chance to get out of the house tonight, so that's an upside. _The_ upside I should say." Sabrina then pushed herself up from the table, easing her legs out from under it. Puck looked questioningly at her.

"I've gotta go talk to Daphne." She said, and started to hobble out of the room, holding on to whatever would support her weight. She had barely made it out the kitchen door when she felt an arm around her waist and immediately she was lifted practically off the ground. 'Puck.' She thought. Without looking at him, she smiled a little and allowed him to help her across the living room and up the stairs. He didn't speak, and she couldn't see his face, but next to him she felt like she was safe, like he would help her no matter what. The thought made her smile even wider.

"What are you smiling about Grimm?" Pucks voice whispered near her ear.

"Nothing important." She replied, but the smile stayed. Puck continued to help her till she reached Daphne's door, then he rapped on the wood with his knuckles and turned to leave. Sabrina watched him go and her eyes were still trailing him when Daphne opened the door. Sticking her head out, the little brown headed girl saw what Sabrina was watching and a wide smile spread across her face. She giggled and helped Sabrina inside. Still giggling she waited till Sabrina was settled on a chair then asked

"Okay, so what is officially going on with you and Puck?" Sabrina gave a shy smile.

"Nothing yet. But Daphne, I need your help. I've got a date tonight, one that I'm not looking forward to, but would you and Red mind helping me get ready?" Daphne, who had not missed the fact that Sabrina had used the word 'yet' in her sentence, squealed in delight at the prospect of helping her sister get ready and immediately began hurling comments through the air, consulting with Red on what to do with Sabrina's hair, makeup and such. She eventually moved the group into Sabrina's room and began digging through her closet, throwing items of clothing about the room. She often asked for Sabrina's opinion on something, but never waited for a reply, always answering the question herself. Sabrina, however, was not listening to them. She was busy thinking about one thing. 'Why on earth do I like Puck?'


	6. Chapter 6

Puck was bored. With Sabrina closeted with Red and Daphne and Granny Relda's orders not to leave the house, he had nothing to do. Exasperated at the lack of amusement to be found, he had started flying. Going nowhere, thinking of nothing, just flying in huge circles around his room. He felt free in the air. It was almost like there was nothing he couldn't do when he was aloft. He performed several aerial tricks, then went back to circles.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. Stripping off his shirt, he traveled deep into the back of his room, stopping at a small lagoon. Deep, cool, and crystal clear, although he rarely visited it. Still in his jeans, he flew low over the water and dove in. Straight down into the dark depths he went, till the surface was far away, and nothing surrounded him but water and rock. Above him, several fish swam near the surface, the deeper waters being too cold for them to venture into. Puck stayed down for as long as his lungs would let him, then swam quickly to the surface, lying on his back and floating as he caught his breath.

"Huh, why is this day passing so slowly?" He asked himself, thrusting his arms into the water in frustration. Finally he relaxed, allowing the water to flow along his skin, calming his breathing. He spent several hours like this, sometimes diving, sometimes swimming, but mostly just floating, thinking of nothing in particular.

Finally, it was approaching seven o clock. He jumped out of the water, pink fairy wings sprouting from his back, and flew toward his door. The wind from the flight dried his body, but his jeans and hair were still fairly wet when he reached his door. Landing, he stepped out into the hallway. He headed straight for the kitchen and opened the fridge. Selecting a few items, he sat down at the table and wolfed it all down, barely tasting the food. Then he heard voices at the top of the stairs. 'Sabrina.' He thought. Leaving the what was left of the food on the table, he walked out into the living room to see Sabrina stumbling down the stairs with Red supporting her on one side and Daphne on the other. Smirking at their clumsiness, Puck leapt up the stairs, surprising all three girls. He took Sabrina's arms from the two young girls and wrapped his arm around her waist, exactly as he had done that morning. He watched as Sabrina's face went red.

"Puck." She almost whispered. Puck just smiled at her, liking the thought that him being shirtless was affecting her this way.

"I know Grimm, I know. I'm gorgeous, just don't faint away." Sabrina's embarrassment immediately turned into a scowl, and Puck couldn't help but chuckle at her. He sat Sabrina on the couch and then looked at her. She was wearing a hot pink, knee length, spaghetti strapped dress with one black flat on. Her sprained ankle was still wrapped and her foot was barefoot. Her blonde hair was down and had been curled slightly. She wore no makeup except for a slight gloss on her lips. 'Wow you beautiful.' Puck thought. Then he heard a knock at the door.

James. 'What a shame you look so good for such a moron.' He walked over to the door and flung it open, trying not to glare at the boy outside. James was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. His hair was messy but looked good. He seemed caught off guard seeing Puck there with no shirt on. 'That's right ugly, get a good look, cause these are the muscles that will rip your face off if anything happens tonight.' Puck scowled slightly as he let James into the house.

Sabrina stood up, putting all her weight on her good leg and wavering slightly.

"Hey James." Her smile seemed almost forced to Puck. James smiled back and came over to see her fully.

"Hey to you too. Wow you look beautiful!" Sabrina really smiled at the compliment, causing jealously to well up deep inside of Puck and making him want to throw a punch right at James' face. Instead he stood behind Sabrina, watching her as she and James spoke for a moment.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Sabrina asked, still standing where she had when James had first walked in.

"I was thinking a movie. Anything in particular you wanna see?" Sabrina shook her head. James just shrugged.

"Then I guess we'll find out when we get there. Shall we?" He motioned to the door with a flourish of his hand. Sabrina nodded once more and took a step forward, shaking when she put weight on her hurt leg. Puck immediately moved forward to help, grabbing her arm and allowing her to walk leaning on him. 'That idiot still hasn't noticed.' He thought incredulously as James stared in surprise at her wrapped ankle.

"Sabrina what happened to you ankle?" He asked, eyes full of curiosity. 'She hurt it dimwit.' Puck thought as Sabrina explained what had happened, omitting the slight facts that Puck had disrupted the party and flown her home. While she had been talking, Sabrina had been transferred from Puck's shoulder to James' arm. James helped her out the door and down the steps, gently helping her into the car he had waiting. Puck watched them go, and as soon as the car was pulling out he ran back into the house and up into his bedroom. Finding a clean shirt, he called his pixies to him.

"Alright, you know what to do, don't let them out of sight okay?" There was a slight tinkling sound from the group of glowing balls in front of him, then quick as arrows, the lights dispersed with Puck close behind. He poked his head into Daphne's room for a moment to tell her he would be be in his room and not to disturb him, then flew out the front door, ordering some pixies to shut it and stay at the house to watch over the two girls. Flying quickly, he soon caught sight of James' car and followed it from the sky, not letting it out of sight. 'Watch yourself Grimm.' He thought fervently as he trailed the car through the town.

'


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks you guys so much for all the reviews :) Sorry this chapter is so late in coming, end of the school year paper and finals. Thanks for following :D_

Sabrina was bored. She knew it was entirely unfair to James, but she was used to hanging out with an everafter fairy boy who flew her places instead of driving. And James just kept on babbling. Mostly, he just talked about sports. Sabrina hated sports. Keeping her hands folded in her lap, she tried to look like she cared about what he was saying, but she just couldn't concentrate hard enough to actually listen. Most of the time she just stared out the window, watching the vegetation as it swept past them. She saw a pink butterfly whiz past, and was reminded of Puck. 'Puck.' She thought, instantly blushing from the thought of him. When he had come to help her down the stairs, shirtless no less, with tan skin shining with water, hair slick and wild, he had been beautiful.

"Sabrina?" Suddenly she remembered James was talking to her. Smiling as best as she could she turned her head to him.

"Sorry James, what is it?" He gave her a small smile, it looked almost as forced as hers was.

"Just wanting to know what movie you want to see, I checked some movies up before I left, and there's a really good one out." He waited for her to answer.

"Whatever you decide is fine, I'm really not all that particular. I like most movies." Sabrina said, although she knew that was not the truth. She had an extremely particular rule for movies. As little blood as possible and a lot of laughing. But she threw this rule out the window tonight, she did not want to make the night last any longer than it had to by arguing. For the rest of the car ride, Sabrina listened halfway to what James was saying, which was a good thing because he asked her a lot of questions.

Sabrina was already tired by the time they reached the movie theatre and she wanted nothing more than to just go home again, but the movie he had described sounded interesting, so she kept her eyes open and continued to smile, a little more relaxed now that they were around other people. Unfortunately the theatre their movie was playing in was relatively empty. There were about ten people scattered throughout the room, none of them were couples. 'Lucky us.' Sabrina thought sarcastically, as James led her to the middle of the room. The movie wasn't all that bad. It was exciting enough to keep James from trying to make a move on her, and had little enough gore to keep Sabrina staring intently at the screen. Then it was over. They waited for the credits to roll completely by, checking for an ending scene. They were well rewarded. They left just as the workers came in to clean up. They gave Sabrina and James knowing smiles, but Sabrina just glared at them, wanting nothing more than to be home again.

"Well, how did you like it?" James asked as they walked out of the theatre and headed to the parking lot.

"I liked it a lot, it was good." Sabrina answered, although she really didn't feel like talking. Couldn't he just be quiet and drive her home? But no, James continued talking. He didn't take her to the car either, instead he suggested a little walk. 'Great! Idiot, i've got a sprained ankle and you suggest walking? Come on!' But of course, she didn't want to sound mean, especially since he'd been so polite all night, so she agreed, allowing him to help her walk, but keeping the touching to a minimal. They walked out past the parking lot and down the street. It was dark outside, but the moon was almost full, and showered everything in silvery light. There were very few people around, and most of the shops were closed. As they went farther and farther, Sabrina's ankle was really throbbing, and she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Something just wasn't right.

"James, do you think we could be heading back? I'm really tired and my ankle hurts." James glanced at her and smiled.

"Of course, sorry, i should of thought of that earlier." He immediately turned them around, glancing at Sabrina now and then to see if she was okay. She tried to keep a small smile on her face, but failed. Luckily it was dark enough so he couldn't see her grimaced whenever she had to put weight on her ankle. 'I'm an idiot. Going on a date tonight, i would have much rather just stayed at home and watched some TV of something.' She almost growled these words out loud, but kept managed to keep them restrained to her mind. Then James stopped them. Looking up, Sabrina saw the shadow of a man in the alleyway up ahead. She turned her head toward James and saw fear glowing in his eyes. Sabrina started walking again, but crossed over to the other side of the street. James followed her, but his hands were shaking. Now Sabrina knew why she had felt so uneasy. They were being watched. They were just coming back to the parking lot of the theatre when she heard footsteps behind her. James started to breathe harder, and he had let go of her arm, forcing her to walk on her own. She stumbled along as best she could, but James had started to jog. Sabrina growled in frustration.

"James, you idiot come here and help me walk!" James didn't even turn around. He just continued on to the parking lot. Now Sabrina was worried. What had he been running from? She turned her head and looked over her shoulder, and saw a man walking about seven feet behind her. He was short, but muscular, and he was pulling something out of his pocket. It was a gun. Sabrina started breathing fast. 'Okay, this is officially the worst first date ever.' She backed up a little, being careful of where she placed her feet so as not to fall down. The man just smiled at her a little then pointed the gun into her face.

"Hello sweetheart. I'm mugging you. Would you please hand me you purse and then go away like a good little girl?" Sabrina stared at him. 'What the heck kinda mugging is this?' She wondered, but she started to give him her purse, then stopped. Her pocket diary was in there. The pocket diary she always kept with her that had a million and one things about everafters inside. THere was no way she could let him have it. THe man was starting to look agitated.

"Hurry it up kid, I haven't got all night." Sabrina held up a finger and started digging through her purse. "What the heck are you doing? Just give me the bag!" Sabrina looked up at him, glaring for all she was worth.

"Just hold on a minute, I've gotta get something first." The man stared almost in bewilderment at her, then frowned. Holding the gun up higher, he cocked it.

"You don't need anything out of the bag, just hand it to me." Sabrina was starting to think that maybe just giving him the bag was a good idea, but she couldn't allow him to know about all the everafters. Nothing was more important at the moment than keeping the diary away from him. The he shot at her. He fired at the ground next to her foot, causing an eruption of cement which stung Sabrina's legs. Now the man looked really nervous. He kept glancing this way and that, then he pointed the gun at Sabrina's head.

"The next round goes through your head if you don't give that bag to me right now. I know your type, always carrying money with you, always enough for another fix. Come on! Gimme the bag!" Sabrina was about to throw the bag at him, when he disappeared. Then a thunk came from the wall several feet away and she could barely distinguish the shape of a man slumped on the ground, liquid pouring from a large gash on the back of his head. Next to the man she could distinguish another shadowy figure, clearly male, and much younger. He turned toward her, light from the moon catching at his eyes. They were green as emeralds.

"Puck?" Sabrina's voice seemed very small, and unusually quiet. The figure walked toward her. As he came into the moonlight, Sabrina could distinguish blonde hair, but his face was still dark. Or was everything just getting dark. The moon suddenly didn't seem bright at all, it was a dark grey blob. Then pulsating pain came from her ankle, causing her to gasp as the adrenaline wore off and she was introduced back into the real world. Then she felt herself sway slightly.

"Puck, if that's you, could you please catch me, i think i'm gonna fall." This statement cause the stranger to leap forward, arms encircling around her and lifting her.

"Grimm, what will I do with you?" The familiar sound of Puck's voice was once again the last thing that Sabrina heard before pain took her away into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Puck was furious. He could hardly keep himself from leaving Sabrina somewhere safe and finking James. 'That…' Puck couldn't think of a word to describe James the way he wanted to so he just contented himself with thinking of countless bad things happening to the black haired boy. Sabrina moved slightly in his arms, causing him to slow his flight so as not to wake her.

"It's better for you to be asleep Grimm, it won't hurt as much. I wouldn't be surprised if you hurt your ankle even more after your little escapade." Sabrina didn't move again, and Puck couldn't help but be worried. What if he hadn't gone after her? What if he had just let her go on her date? She could've been hurt, and knowing her, she would've been. Puck kept flying, allowing the streams of cool air flowing past him to help him calm down a bit. Fuming up in the sky did absolutely nothing. Getting James could wait till school, besides, Sabrina needed him now. Thinking of her, he sped up slightly, pushing himself to the highest speed he could go without fear of waking her. She didn't move, and seemed hardly to breathe. She just lay there in his arms, a deadweight. 'But she's safe.' Puck kept repeating that in his head, all the way home. It was the only thing that kept him from dwelling on thoughts of James.

As he reached the house, he noticed a car in the driveway, it one could call the old deathtrap which was the families means of transportation a car. 'Great, the old lady's home. This might take some explaining.' Puck alighted on the front porch and kicked on the door, unable to open it with his Sabrina in his arms. It swung open and he saw Mr. Canis looming in the doorframe. He glanced in surprise at the odd sight in front of him, then stepped aside and allowed Puck to pass through.

"What happened to her?" Canis' deep voice almost whispered to Puck. Puck just shook his head and headed to the stairs.

"I'll tell you later. Right now she just needs to get to bed." Canis' seemed ever so slightly annoyed, but his eyes showed nothing, and he just nodded, closing the front door from the night. Puck, meanwhile, was already up the stairs and at Sabrina's bedroom. He managed to open the door with his foot and stepped inside. Taking Sabrina to the bed, he lay her down gently, covering her with a blanket. He smoothed back her hair, watching her carefully for a moment.

"Your safe again Grimm. Safe. Just don't wake up too soon." Then he leaned over her and placed his lips ever so lightly against her forehead. He lingered there for a moment, smelling her hair, then stood up straight and left the room. He made straight for Relda's room. Impatiently, her knocked on her door. She appeared a moment later, already in a nightgown but with eyes as awake bright and awake as ever.

"Why Puck, what is it? It's nearly eleven!"

"Sabrina. Could you come look at her again?" Relda gave him an odd look.

"Why on earth would you want me to look at Sabrina again?" Puck didn't know how to answer that.

"Old Lady would you please just come?" Something in his voice must have clicked with her, because without a word she nodded and followed him to Sabrina's room. She entered and turned on the light, then stopped.

"Why on earth is Sabrina still in her clothes?" She looked to Puck for an answer but he ignored her again. Sighing in resignation, Relda followed him to the bed. She leaned over Sabrina, gently shaking her.

"Sabrina, _leibling_ wake up." She continued to shake Sabrina slightly and was confused when she didn't move. Puck sidled up awkwardly.

"Well, yah see, she's kind of… unconscious…" Relda's eyes opened wide.

"What? Unconscious? How?" Puck explained about the mugging and James' being a coward and running away and how he had saved Sabrina. Relda's eyes sparkled a bit as she said "But how did you know she was in trouble?" Puck looked at the walls, trying to think of how to explain it to her.

"Well, ummmm… I was sort of following them. But only to make sure everything was okay!" He added the last part on hastily, seeing a small smile mixed in with Granny Relda's disapproving frown. She turned back to Sabrina and sighed.

"Well, there's nothing I can do until she wakes up. We'll check with her in the morning. Poor girl, she's had a terrible night. Must be exhausted as well." Relda then turned around and left, leaving Puck alone in the room. Silently, Puck turned off the lights and sat next on the floor next to the door. He was not going to be gone if she woke up during the night. 'Not after what happened. If she wakes up, I'll be here.' Puck thought to himself as he watched her bed for signs of movement. He felt slightly weird, watching her sleep like that, but the feeling soon left. He watched her for many hours, checking on her every time she stirred even a little. Finally he drifted into a very light slumber, half awake, half dreaming. A slight moan awoke him. He jumped up to his feet and hurried to the bed, anxiously waiting to see if she was awake. His eyes, well accustomed to the dark after so many hours, watched intently as her eyes fluttered slightly, then opened. She looked around herself, as if not knowing where she was, then her eyes alighted on Puck. Smiling slightly, she relaxed a bit.

"Puck. Where am I?" Puck stroked her hand gently as she tried to sit up.

"No, don't sit up, your home in bed. Go back to sleep." Sabrina shook her head but lay down.

"I can't sleep, I hurt." Puck looked at her, carefully examining every aspect of her face. Yes, he could tell she was in pain. Her face seemed drawn and her eyes were glistening. 'James put her through pain.' The thought was outraging. Puck seethed inwardly, swearing James would not escape unpunished. Sabrina slipped her hand into his, pulling him from his malicious thoughts.

'That's twice you've saved me now fairy boy. Thanks." Puck smiled at her, wishing her could take away all her pain. Gently, he stroked her hair, running his fingers through the soft, smooth blonde locks. He couldn't help but love her. 'Love her?' his thoughts caught up with his heart. 'Do i really love Grimm?' He looked down at Sabrina, she was staring at the ceiling, eyes slightly misted, thinking of things he couldn't even try to guess. 'Yes, i love her.' He immediately felt a warmth seep up, seeming to fill his whole being. He grinned down at her, and right then he wished with all his heart that he would've realized it earlier. 'Then she wouldn't have gone on that stupid date with James, and she would've been with me. Safe with me.' These thoughts caused a wave of self disgust to wash over him, but it was immediately stopped when Sabrina tightened her grip. Puck looked down, alarmed at what might be wrong.

"What is it?" He whispered as he watched her turn her face to his. There was a glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"Puck, will you stay with me?" Puck's face softened. He held her hand up and stroked it before pressing his lips to it. Laying it back on the bed he replied

"Of course I will. What else would I do." Sabrina nodded a little, then closed her eyes. Puck sat on the bed and watched as Sabrina slowly drifted away from pain and into sleep. He didn't release her hand till morning light crept through the windows. Then he stood and, after stretching, gave her hand one last caress and went to his own room. He barely made it into his door before he slumped down and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabrina awoke in pain. Her entire leg felt like a pulsing mass of fleshy torture. She groaned involuntarily as she sat up. Scanning the room, she looked for Puck, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed. 'Figures. He's probably exhausted though.' She tried to move her ankle but yelped in pain when she moved it.

"Crud! Uhhhh, can't I even get out of bed?" she flopped back down on her back, knowing that Granny or Puck would come in to get her soon. As if in answer to her thoughts, just then Granny Relda pushed open the door. She had a fresh roll of bandages in one hand and some kind of ointment in the other. She smiled as soon as she saw that Sabrina was awake.

"Why good morning _liebling_! How are you feeling this morning?" Sabrina just groaned in reply. She was still tired and almost wished she hadn't woken up. Granny Relda walked over to the bed and carefully uncovered Sabrina, helping her to sit up as well. Sabrina was surprised that the old woman seemed unfazed at the sight of her still in her clothes. Granny just carefully and slowly lifted Sabrina's hurt ankle and placed it on top of the blankets, then started to unwrap it. She frowned as the bandages came off, apparently seeing something she didn't like.

"Well dear, your ankle is very swollen. I shouldn't wrap it again just yet; it'll have to be iced first. I am going to rub this ointment on it, it will help with the chafe marks." Sabrina looked at her questioningly. 'Chafe marks?' She thought. Leaning over her legs, Sabrina looked at her tormented ankle, then saw the reason for the intense waves of pain. Her leg was crisscrossed in red welts, they looked irritated and after looking at them, she identified them as the source of the pulsing heat in her leg. She tried to move her leg experimentally and nearly cried out. She sucked air in through her teeth and clenched her jaw, trying to ignore the pain as best she could. Looking up, Sabrina saw Granny looking at her worriedly. Sabrina gave her a small smile. A very small smile.

"It's all right Granny. It doesn't hurt as much if I leave it still." Granny Relda nodded then left to get some ice. Sabrina stared after her, then lay back down. Suddenly, the door was swung open and the two younger girls, Daphne and Red, came rushing into the bedroom. They checked their speed at Sabrina's bed, careful not to jar it. Daphne sidled up to her sister, moving slowly.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Sabrina couldn't help but smile at her little sister. She gave a little nod, but didn't really feel like talking. Red stayed in the background, not saying anything, but her eyes, which were full of worry, told everything she would've spoken. Sabrina suddenly thought of something.

"So I guess you two know what happened last night?" Daphne and Red both nodded their heads. Then Sabrina saw something in her sister's eyes she had almost never seen before. A burning hatred seemed to light them up.

"That stupid, idiotic James guy let this happen to you!" Daphne practically spat the name James out of her mouth, as if the word tasted like tar. "Sabrina, that guy really has it coming to him, you have no idea." Sabrina had to hold back a smile. This was so unlike the normally cheerful Daphne she knew so well. In fact it was a practical polar opposite. Sabina thanked her little sister for her thoughtfulness, then the two girls left. Red gave a shy smile and a wave as she left the room, seeming almost afraid to say anything. Moments later Granny entered again, carrying with her a bag of ice and a small towel. She placed the towel over Sabrina ankle the placed the ice on top. Sabrina gasped as the weight settled onto the injuries, but soon became accustomed to it. They day continued like this. Daphne and Red occasionally coming in to entertain her, Granny coming in every half an hour to check on her. But there was still no sign of Puck. 'Why do i want to see him anyways? He's always teasing me, i should be glad he's not here. He's really just a nuisance.' She had just started to force herself to believe these things when a familiar blonde head was stuck around the door.

"Ah, Grimm your awake." He said, seeing her sitting up. He glanced down at her ankle, which was still covered in ice, and seemed to wince at the sight of it. "How is it?" He asked, jerking his head toward the swollen limb. Sabrina answered that it was fine, not wanting him to worry she gave a little smile. Unfortunately, her leg twinged at that moment and her smile turned into a grimace. Alarmed, Puck hurried over to her. He seemed about to touch her hand, but he hesitated. Seeing this, Sabrina suddenly moved her hand and placed it in his. He gave an odd little smile but held tightly to her, as if afraid she would pull away. The pain receded quickly, but whether from time, or from Puck's touch Sabrina could not tell. She pulled him close to her side, allowing her arm to rest on the bed with his hand. Then she smiled up at him, a real smile, with no hint of pain in it. Puck smiled back.

"What're you smiling about Grimm?" Sabrina rubbed her thumb up his hand, feeling the coarse skin under her finger tip.

"Same thing you are fairy boy." Puck laughed at her, and his green eyes twinkled. Sabrina watched them in perfect joy. 'I like green eyes.' She thought. 'No, I like Puck's eyes.' Then pain came again. she gripped Puck's hand tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as she once more tried to block out the pain. Sabrina could hear Puck beside her, stroking her hand and not saying a word, as if he knew there was nothing her could do. Sabrina soon opened her eyes once more, unshed tears making her eyes glisten. Using all of her willpower, Sabrina managed not to let any of the drops fall down her cheek, forcing back every one that tried to escape. Her hands shook at the force she exerted.

"I'm sorry." These words Sabrina could barely choke out as the pain began to recede once more.

"Sorry for what Grimm?" Turning her head towards Puck, Sabrina saw a look of irritation. A look she knew better than almost anyone.

"Sorry for going out with James." She said, keeping her eyes on his face. Puck looked at her in what Sabrina guessed to be astonishment.

"I shouldn't have let you go. And I shouldn't have let you out of my sight either. Those were two slip ups on my part, and trust me, they were stupid mistakes." Sabrina gave Puck a wicked smile.

"Was that the Trickster King i just heard admitting he made a mistake? Oh, it's not heard of!" Puck tried to glare at her, but a smile crept over his face.

"Well then, as long as we're doing things that are unheard of..." And he leaned down and kissed her cheek. It was gentle and quick, and unlike their first kiss, Sabrina wasn't angry at him for doing it. He looked at her, smiling ever so slightly. "Well Grimm, I guess I'll be seeing you later." And with that he gently released her hand, stroked her arm slightly, then left the room. Sabrina exhaled deeply after he had left. That was certainly not how she had expected Puck's visitation to go, but the fact that it had not gone as planned was not a bad thing to her. 'In fact, I think it was better.' she thought to herself, remembering the incredible feeling that had welled up inside of her when Puck had kissed her. She settled back and allowed her eyes to close, waiting for her fatigue to catch up with her and draw her back into the folds of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Puck felt almost lighter than air as he left Sabrina's room. Almost. Thoughts of James kept popping into his head. 'That black haired little coward!' He thought vehemently as he walked down the hall. Then something in his head clicked. He tore furiously through the house, racing out the front door and down the street. 'No way can I wait till school. He gets what's his now!' he thought as he picked up speed. Puck considered flying to the offender's house, but decided he could use the run. 'I can't kill him after all, and unless I'm a little tired out, that's exactly what I'll do.' Using the knowledge he had learned the night before from Googling him, Puck quickly found James' address. He slowed down and walked up the front steps, trying his best not to break down the door. He knocked, a little harder than necessary, on the front door, causing the door to groan. A few seconds went by, then a woman answered the door.

Puck discovered this was James' mother, who informed him that James was somewhere by the arcade. Puck thanked her politely and then ran back down the front steps, not even pausing before he took off down the street. Hardly even out of breath, Puck soon arrived at the arcade. He didn't enter, but instead circled around the back. Sure enough, behind the arcade James was talking with a group of four boys. Anger flared up in Puck's chest and flooded through his body as he headed toward the boy. On seeing him, James seemed surprised.

"Anything we can do you?" James asked, not moving from his place. Puck stopped and glared at him, causing James to start. Puck took one more step forward then stopped again.

"Your name is James correct?" James nodded the affirmation hesitantly, as if unsure if it was a good or bad thing. "Perfect. Before I beat you to a bloody pulp, perhaps you'd like to know why." Puck paused, seeing a look of fear come over James. "Last night you were on a date with a girl named Sabrina Grimm. You left that girl alone to fend for herself when a man four times her size started to follow you." Puck didn't say any more. He didn't need to. James had managed to control the fear that had earlier been apparent on his face, and now he smiled.

"You do realize that your outnumbered five to one. You have an extremely low chance of survival." James sounded almost cocky now. "Me and my friends will be leaving now if you don't mind." Turning, he started to walk away. In a flash Puck was right behind him.

"It's not smart to turn you back on your enemies James." He snarled in James' ear, causing him to whirl around. Puck was ready for him and easily ducked the swing that was directed at him. Jumping to the left he also dodged a kick from one of James' friends. Jumping into the air, Puck stepped on one boy's knee and then his shoulder and kicked him, bringing the full swing of his leg smashing into his face. 'One down, four to go.' He thought as he dodged several more blows from James and his cronies. A barrage of swift punch caused yet another of the boys to go down.

Puck deliberately dodged and darted away from James, never striking at him. 'You'll be all alone in the end.' Puck thought as he jumped out of the way of the largest of the boys who had charged at him. Without a sound, Puck punched the boy in the stomach and the brought his knee up and into the side of his head. 'Three down, two to go.' He thought as James and his final friend approached cautiously from either side. Puck was breathing heavily but felt little fatigue. His knuckles were bleeding from the punches he had landed, causing them to sting every time he moved his fingers. Ignoring the pain, Puck watched the oncoming pair. They rushed him together, trying to take him down. Puck leapt backwards, his swift movement causing both of the assailants to stumble and fall. James remained on the ground but his friend leapt up, his nose bloodied from the ground. He looked at Puck, knuckled bleeding and chest heaving with the exertion and ran. Puck grinned. He didn't often get into fights, not serious ones anyways, but when he did he always won.

James finally rose to his feet, keeping a hand clapped to his head where a small cut was bleeding profusely. He looked at Puck with something near amazement.

"Your not bad at all. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Puck ignored him and stepped forward. James shrugged and took his hand from his head, balling his fists. James moved first. He leapt toward Puck and swung a right hook. Puck turned his body and moved, but the blow nicked his shoulder, causing him to falter. 'Crud, I'm not fast enough anymore.' He thought as he carefully dodged several other swings aimed at him. 'But he's not very good at timing either.' Puck suddenly crouched then brought his fist up along with his body into James' stomach. James gasped as the air was driven almost completely out of him. Pushing him backwards, Puck then punched him right in the mouth, causing James to cry out and clap his hands around his face.. Roughly shoving him to the ground, Puck bent down and looked him straight in the eyes.

"That's what you get for hurting one of the Grimms. Don't let it happen again." Puck glared at him than spun around and walked away. Until then he hadn't noticed how much the fight had taken out of him. Although he wasn't exhausted, he was still worn out, and his knuckles were bleeding profusely. 'But' he thought, 'James has been taken care of.' The thought caused a grin to spread across his face. Reaching the edge of town, Puck sprouted his pink fairy wings and flew toward the Grimm house. It was much easier to reach when flying, and he always felt better in the air. Nothing was smoother or softer than the feel of the wind under his wings.

Soon he was within sight of the house. He was about to slow down when he decided against it.

"No, then I'll have to explain everything." So he turned instead to the forest, which bordered the Grimms' backyard. Flying into it, he soon found a small copse where he could sit and rest. He pulled off his shirt, which was splattered with blood, and ripped it into strips to tie around his bloody knuckles. After they were wrapped, they injuries seemed to burn less, and he was able to sit in relative peace. He thought of going in to see Sabrina again, but decided against it. 'She needs to rest, and I don't really feel like explaining these right now.' He thought, looking at his wrapped hands. 'Besides, we have school tomorrow and she'll for sure figure it out then.' He still felt a little guilty about not telling her immediately. Sighing he finally decided on something.

"I'll tell her in the morning before school, if she can even go. Then she'll have had it from me and not from anyone else." He said this aloud to himself, hoping to make the guilty feeling leave. It did. Giving a slight satisfactory smile, Puck settled himself against a tree and lay back, enjoying the feels and smells of the forest. A few hours passed, in which he did nothing but sit. Letting out all the anger he had withheld from the fight with James. When the sky began to darken, Puck got up and headed back toward the house on foot. He crept inside and up into his room, not even stopping to eat, hungry as he was. Once he was in his room, he flew to his trampoline and lay down, but sleep evaded him. Now that James had been dealt with, the only thing on his mind seemed to be Sabrina.

"Even when your not with me you annoy me, don't you Grimm." He whispered to himself, smiling slightly. "What will I do with you?"


End file.
